This invention relates to powered telescoping vehicle mirrors. More specifically, the invention relates to mechanisms for the extension or retraction of telescopic supports that are used to secure a mirror head of a rear vision mirror to a mounting bracket on a motor vehicle.
It is desirable to be able to move a mirror head, which holds a mirror, with respect to a mounting bracket on a motor vehicle away from or back towards the mounting bracket. This enables the mirror head to be positioned either close to the side of the motor vehicle, or to be extended away from the motor vehicle. In its extended position, an increased field of view behind the vehicle is provided. This is useful where the rear view may be obstructed by a load on the vehicle or a trailer that is being towed for instance.
Accordingly, it is an aim of the invention to provide a mechanism to extend or retract a mirror head.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a means whereby a mirror head can be both manually or automatically moved away or towards the mounting bracket of a motor vehicle mirror.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a mechanism that has a high degree of efficiency enabling the use of a relatively small drive motor and associated gear train.